Summer Cruise
by Aurora Ciel
Summary: AU When Sakura and Hinata each win 4 tickets to a month long cruise, they instantly know who to invite. With love triangles, possible pregnancies, robbery, and so much more starring the eight teenagers we all know and love. SasSak, NarHin, NejiTen,ShikIno
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So I was laying awake the other night and decided I wanted to write a sequel to Summer Camp. And then I got really excited to write it today, and was like "Well my other fics are _okay_… but I LOOOVE SUMMER CAMP!!" and then… well, here we are today…

CHAPTER 1 IS DEDICATED TO ALL OF THE REVIEWERS OF SUMMER CAMP! YES, **EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU**!! HOORAY REVIEWERS!!!

Oh yeah, I suggest reading After the Summer: Neji & Tenten- actually, it's not that important… or even that good. It really kind of sucks in all actuality… To sum it all up, Neji and Tenten are engaged now, since they're only eighteen and all…

**Summary: **AU Team Kakashi (minus the perverted camp counselor) is back together for their next summer vacation! When Sakura and Hinata each win four tickets to a month-long cruise, they instantly know who to invite. Will this summer vacation be able to top last year? You can count on it- with love triangles, possible pregnancies, robbery, and so much more starring the eight teenagers we all know and love.

--The plot is going to be really go-with-the-flow right now. I have several main ideas of what is going to happen, but how it gets there is pretty much fair game. So, basically I'm saying that I'd be willing to take plot requests, but I can't make any promises that I actually use them. Any plot ideas that I _do _use will give credit to whoever came up with them… and a chapter dedication ;D

**Disclaimer: **...see disclaimer in Summer Camp if you really care...

* * *

**Summer Cruise**

**Chapter 1**

"…Uchiha Sasuke… Ueda Kichiro… Uzumaki Naruto, as surprising as it seems-"

"HEY!"

Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata laughed as their blonde friend stormed onto the stage, snatching the diploma from the school's headmaster, shaking it in the man's face in an I-told-you-so way. He then cheered, holding both hands above his head, causing his entire senior class to laugh.

"…Yamada Taro… Yamamato Yuki… Yamanaka Ino…"

Sakura and Hinata cheered loudly as their other blonde friend strutted onto the stage like she owned the place. She blew a kiss out to the audience, waving happily at Hyuuga Neji and his fiancée, Tenten. Nara Shikamaru sighed, as if saying "I can't believe I fell for _her_…"

After everyone had received their diplomas, they greeted their friends and family. The six seventeen year olds ran over towards Neji and Tenten. Tenten shrieked and hugged all of her best girl friends, all of them beginning to tear up. The boys snorted at their girlfriends, only to then be smothered in kisses by their female family members. Proud mothers kissed Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru, and Naruto's aunt (who was his legal guardian) kissed him as well.

"I can't believe it," Ino said with a grin. "We're done! We're on to bigger and better things!"

"This calls for celebration!" Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, shouted gleefully. "Everyone is invited for a graduation party!"

"Kaa-san, please…" Sasuke mumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "We just graduated, the last thing we want to do is go to a party with our parents…"

"Nonsense, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, grabbing her boyfriend's hand. "We'll go out tomorrow night. Tonight should be spent with our families…"

"Since it's the last time they'll see us all summer!" Ino added with a laugh. She grabbed Shikamaru's hand and lead the way to their cars in the parking lot.

Sakura turned to Sasuke, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Come on, Sasuke-kun, it'll be fun, I promise."

"Hn," Sasuke replied, bringing his arms around Sakura's waist. "Fine, but you're making it up to me."

"How?" Sakura asked with 'innocent' eyes. Sasuke smirked, leaning down and kissing her thoroughly before Tenten honked her car horn.

"Oi! Let's get going! Sheesh!" Sakura giggled, running over to Tenten's car and hopping in the back with Sasuke. Tenten's black car lead the way out of the parking lot, followed by Shikamaru's car with Ino, Naruto, and Hinata. Their families followed as they all made their way to the Uchiha residence.

They all raced out of the cars, to the back yard where there were three picnic tables, several buffet tables, and a bonfire pit ready. Itachi turned on some music that played from the speakers that were set up outside.

Naruto nearly wept in joy when he saw the large bowl of ramen Mikoto had set out especially for him. He grabbed a set of chopsticks and dug in.

Everyone ate, laughed, danced, joked, and ate some more, basking in their feelings of pure joy. Around nine o'clock, they lit the bonfire, roasting marshmallows and remembering their good times in high school.

The parents decided to leave at ten, leaving the group of eight to sit around the fire, just as they had done together their last night at camp. Sakura snuggled closer to Sasuke, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" she said with a smile. Everyone nodded.

"I wonder what Kakashi's doing right now?" Hinata said, looking up towards the sky, as if the stars held the answer.

"Probably off reading his porn…" Naruto muttered.

"Okay," Tenten said suddenly, stretching her arms above her. "Now that we're done partying, we need to decide what we're gonna do _this _summer."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked, licking a gooey marshmallow from her fingers.

"Well," the brunette said, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees. "How are we supposed to top last summer?"

Sakura nodded. "It's got to be big. Something new and exciting…"

"I doubt Sasuke can find a way to top the end of last summer," Neji said with a smirk that turned Sakura's face bright red. The girls giggled while Sasuke merely glared at his friend.

Sakura cleared her throat nervously, deciding to scoot a little away from Sasuke to save herself from more embarrassment, much to Sasuke's displeasure. "Um… maybe we'll think of something when we go out tomorrow night…"

"And where would _that _be?" a voice said from the darkness. Hinata, hearing the voice come from right behind her, jumped into Naruto's lap with a yelp. Mikoto laughed as she walked into the light.

"We're going to this sixteen and up club tomorrow, Mikoto-san," Ino explained. "It's supposed to be really cool."

The Uchiha mother arched a brow and crossed her arms. "Sixteen _and up_? Just how 'up' are we thinking now?"

"It's ages sixteen to twenty, don't worry, Mikoto-chan," Sakura said with a smile. "Besides, we've got our boys to protect us!"

"Hm. Just as long as you stay safe. I'm warning you, Sasuke. Anything happens to my Sakura-chan and it'll be your head."

"Mikoto-san, do you really think Sasuke-teme would _ever_ let something happen to Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a teasing smile.

"Good point. Well everyone, it's nearly midnight. Time to head home."

"I'm going to walk Sakura home," Sasuke said as everyone else piled into the two cars.

"Very well. I'll be in bed if you need me. Good night, Sakura-chan."

"'Night Mikoto-chan!" Sakura whispered as she and Sasuke walked across the grass to her own house. She grabbed Sasuke's hand, running to the large tree on the side of the house where they were shielded from view.

As soon as Sakura's back was pressed against the tree, Sasuke brought his mouth to hers. His tongue licked her lip as Sakura's hands gripped the black mop of hair atop Sasuke's head. Sakura moaned as they wrapped their tongues around each other, rubbing and occasionally sucking on the other's tongue.

Sasuke brought his hands to the hem of Sakura's halter top, tickling her stomach as his fingers went under the purple shirt. His hands reached her strapless bra, tugging it down so it went around her waist. Sakura had to bit her lip to keep from moaning too loudly when Sasuke began to massage her breasts. He moved his lips down her jaw, to suck on her neck, leaving his marks all over her.

Sakura pulled her white, knee-length peasant skirt up to her thighs so she could wrap her legs around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke pressed harder into the tree so Sakura wouldn't fall. His mouth stopped at her pulse point, sucking hard. Sakura threw her head back in pleasure, then she felt his hardness poking from under her thigh.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" she gasped. He pulled away and smirked, reaching for her nude-colored thong.

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura's mother called from her bedroom window that was around the corner. "Aren't you coming to bed?"

Sakura took a few breaths to gather her thoughts and voice, then replied, "Hai, Kaa-san! I'll be right in!"

Once they heard the window slide shut, they kissed one last time. After pulling her bra back to its original position, Sakura dropped to the ground, Sasuke groaning when her thigh brushed against his hardness. Sakura blushed.

"Sorry," she whispered. "But I really have to get inside. Besides, I owe you anyway- I'll make it up to you then!"

Sasuke smirked. "I'm holding you to that."

Sakura gave him one last peck on the lips, then ran towards her house, white flip-flops in hand. "Good night, Sasuke-kun!" she whispered before opening the front door. "Aishiteru!"

"Hn. Aishiteru," Sasuke replied before turning back to his home, hands stuffed casually into his pockets.

* * *

"Hey, who's Takashi staring at? He's been watching her all night…"

"The chick with pink hair."

"Holy shit, she's hot!"

"Yeah, so are her friends. Too bad they're all dancing with other guys."

"Why don't we just go ask to dance with them?"

"I'm pretty sure they're their boyfriends."

"What about the pink-haired girl? She's dancing alone…"

All five twenty year olds turned their attention to 'the pink-haired chick.' She wore a black spaghetti-strapped dress that went to her mid thighs and tall high-heeled sandals. Her damp hair clung to her face as her body moved to the beat of the techno song blaring from the speakers.

"I'm going in."

"Alright Takashi!" his friends cheered as the black haired male made his way towards the girl he'd been ogling.

"Hi, I'm Takashi," he said once he made his way towards her.

The girl's sea foam green eyes glanced up at him as she smiled. She brushed a damp lock of hair away from her face before saying, "That's nice."

"What's your name?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to speak to strangers?" the girl asked as she continued to dance. Takashi grinned.

"Yes, but I make exceptions for the hot ones…" He was surprised when the girl didn't even blush. Usually that line always worked!

He decided to kick things up a gear. Takashi took another step closer, but the girl took two steps away.

"Wanna dance?"

"No thanks. I'm fine." She continued to look for something towards the entrance, but Takashi couldn't figure out what it was.

"Are you sure? You looked a little lonely, I just figured-"

"Sorry about that. Itachi left some of his shit in my car and needs it now. He's gonna come pick it up at the lot in a few minutes," a tall guy with dark hair and even darker eyes said. Takashi gulped when the guy glared at him.

The guy snaked his hands around the girl's waist, pulling her closer to him. Takashi noticed how she blushed now, and frowned.

"Well, nice talking to ya…" The girl was too busy chatting with her dance partner to even respond. She didn't even notice he was walking away until he was gone.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked once the guy was gone. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Some guy named Takashi? I'm glad you came back when you did, he wanted to dance and wouldn't take no for an answer."

Sasuke glared and Sakura giggled. "What's the matter? Jealous?" Sasuke snorted.

"No," he insisted. "I'm just glad I came back now, before he could try anything." Sakura smiled, turning her head back so she could kiss him quickly, then went back to facing forward as she moved her hips along, Sasuke's hands resting on them. She smirked when she rubbed her backside hard across Sasuke's groin, causing him to moan.

"Hn. I'm going to pay you back for that," he said in a husky voice, licking Sakura's ear. She grinned, leaning her head back onto his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm counting on it."

* * *

"Come on, guys! It's eleven, let's get going," Tenten said, looking at her watch. She stepped outside, smiling when the street lights hit her engagement ring, causing it to shine brightly.

Neji wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "It's the perfect ring for you," he said quietly.

"Aa," Tenten agreed. "You know me so well."

"Ugh I am _so_ tired! My feet are killing me!" Ino said as she stepped outside with Shikamaru, pulling her shoes off and carrying them.

Sakura linked arms with Hinata as they moved out of the club, followed by Sasuke and Naruto. Suddenly Sakura saw a blinking sign and the words WIN FREE CRUISE TICKETS! blinking in bright lights.

"Come on, let's enter!" Sakura shouted, dragging Hinata over towards the stand. Each girl filled out a form and stuck them into the box.

"Sakura, you don't expect to _actually _win, do you?" Sasuke asked in an I-can't-believe-you're-so-gullible voice. His girlfriend turned towards him and stuck her tongue out.

"I'm feeling lucky tonight," she replied as-a-matter-of-factly before walking outside with Hinata.

Naruto elbowed Sasuke. "But I doubt you'll be _getting lucky _tonight…" he said with a laugh. Sasuke rolled his eyes and wrestled with Naruto out of the club.

* * *

Two weeks later, Sakura was helping her mother scrapbook their last vacation together. They heard the mail truck drive by and Sakura volunteered to go get the mail.

She skipped down the driveway, sorting through the mail for any that may be for her. She surprisingly found something with her name on it, the return address one she didn't recognize. With a shrug, Sakura walked back inside. She went up to her room to read the letter.

She eagerly ripped the envelope open and screamed when she read it. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number for Hinata's cell.

The two girls began screaming after hearing the other had received the same news. Sakura called her parents up to her room, showing them what the letter said.

_DEAR Haruno Sakura, _

_CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE BEEN ONE OF FIVE TO WIN FOUR FREE TICKETS TO THE **OCEANBREEZE CRUISE LINES SUMMER CRUISE**!_

_THE CRUISE LASTS FROM JULY TENTH TO AUGUST TWELFTH. PLEASE USE THE CODE BELOW TO REDEEM YOUR FREE TICKETS VIA INTERNET. JUST GO TO OUR WEBSITE, CLICK **FREE TICKETS**, AND TYPE IN YOUR CODE. YOU WILL BE FURTHER INSTRUCTED THEN._

_ENJOY AND HAVE AN AMAZING SUMMER!_

* * *

**A/N: **So there you have it! In case part of the last section didn't make sense, Hinata received a letter too, meaning they've won a total of eight tickets.

(Oh and Oceanbreeze Cruise Lines does not exist- as far as I know…)

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **KYAA! Thanks for all your reviews! I loved them and am glad to hear that you're all as excited as I am for the sequel.

Wow. Many people guessed that Takashi will be seen in further chapters, but actually he wont. He was just for one chapter… sorry! Maybe I'll add him in again if needed… but don't expect his return. Sorry for leading anyone on with that. And in fact, the love triangle won't even have to do with Sakura and Sasuke, it's between----

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"You're sure this is safe?"

"Hai, Kaa-san… like I've told you _twenty times before_, we've read the entire website word for word. Hinata-chan and I even received the tickets and our room keys in the mail last week!" Sakura explained as she walked from her dresser to her suitcase again, this time placing several t-shirts into the dark blue suitcase.

Sakura's mother, who was leaning against the doorframe as she watched her daughter pack, sighed. "I just don't want to get called in a week hearing from my bawling daughter that the entire thing was a scam and she's been robbed-"

"Calm down, she's going on a cruise, not a shuttle to the moon!"

Sakura grinned at her father. "Tou-san, is there _any _way you can get her to relax?"

"Sakura-chan will have her cell phone with her, and we have the cruise ship's phone number just to be sure. Besides, she's got Sasuke to protect her-"

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," his wife interrupted with a snort. Sakura blushed a deep red color that matched her mother's hair.

"Kaa-san! Just _what_ do you think we'll be doing?!"

"Well, eight teenagers on a cruise ship unsupervised. Who _knows_ what you'll be doing…"

"Oh come _on_, Kaa-san! We're in same-sex cabins. I'm sharing a room with Tenten-chan, Sasuke-kun is sharing a room with Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru are in a room, and Ino-chan and Hinata-chan have the last room!" Sakura insisted.

"That's enough now. Sakura-chan is a smart girl, she knows how to be safe." Sakura had to hold in a laugh. Her parents still thought she was the innocent little virgin girl she was when she was young.

"Alright now, it's time for dinner," the sole Haruno male said as he made his way out of his daughter's bedroom.

"I'll be right down!" Sakura shouted to her parents as they descended down the stairs. She bit her lip and looked out the window towards Sasuke's house.

_Should I go buy condoms?_

**Pshh nooo… That's the _boy's_ job.**

_Well then what's the girl's job?_

**To just be the sexy little vixen Sasuke-kun loves!**

_Okay, if you say so…_

**Trust me on this. I'm sure Sasuke-kun already has-**

"Sakura-chan!"

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!"

* * *

The next morning, Sakura skipped next door to the Uchiha residence. Itachi was surprised when he answered the door and saw the girl standing there- it _was_ only seven-thirty in the morning after all!

"Ohayo Itachi! Is Sasuke-kun there? Ino-chan's mother is letting us take the van up there, and then she's going to come get it after we leave. That's actually really nice of her, because it's a lot easier when we don't have to worry about trying to meet each other somewhere and-"

"Sakura. Stop. I get it," Itachi said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

_Shit, that girl can talk fast._

Sakura blushed and smiled apologetically. "Gomen. I tend to speak really fast when I get excited…"

"Hn. I hadn't noticed… Sasuke's still asleep-"

"He's still asleep?! We're getting picked up in a half hour! Ugh! I told him _three_ times to set his alarm for seven! That darn boy- I don't know _what_ I'll do with him. I swear, one day I'm gonna…"

Itachi shook his head as he watched the pink-haired teenager continue to talk to herself as she walked upstairs to Sasuke's bedroom. He smirked, shutting the front door and making his way back to his breakfast.

_Hn. What a little ball of energy… still, I'm not surprised as to why Otouto picked her…_

Sakura continued muttering until she got to Sasuke's bedroom door. She quietly peeked her head past the door, then slid into her boyfriend's bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

She giggled at what she saw. There was Sasuke, his arms and legs spread out as he nuzzled his nose on his pillow. The blankets only covered his lower half, leaving his muscular back to Sakura's viewing. She crawled up next to his bed, content at just watching the man she loved as he slept peacefully. She carefully brushed an ebony lock from his face, then pulled off her white and cork wedges.

As quietly as possible, Sakura climbed next to Sasuke, pulling one of his arms over her as she snuggled closer. They lay there for a few minutes before Sasuke decided to let his girlfriend know he was awake. He quickly pulled her under him, kissing her eagerly. Sakura gasped in surprise, but then began to moan when he moved down to her neck.

"S-Sasuke-kun… your f-family is right downst-stairs…" She felt Sasuke smirk against her neck.

"You'll have to be quiet then won't you?" Sakura dragged Sasuke's face up to hers, kissing him with fierce emotions. Sasuke's hands snaked up under Sakura's green and white striped shirt, kneading the soft flesh of her breasts. Their tongues fought for dominance, when suddenly the cell phone in Sakura's front pocket began to vibrate. The two each groaned loudly, especially Sasuke, who felt Sakura's cell vibrations right on his hardening member.

Sakura blushed and reached into the pocket of her jean capris. "U-Um, hello?"

"_Ohayo, Sakura-chan! It's Ino! I just called to tell you we're on our way! We'll be there a little after eight."_

"O-Okay, sounds good. See you then," Sakura said, still trying to get her heartbeat back to normal. She noticed Sasuke seemed to be having trouble controlling himself after the vibrations as well.

"_Ja ne!"_

"Yeah… see you later…"

Sakura sighed as she clapped her phone shut. "That was Ino-chan. They'll be here in about a half hour. Have you packed?"

Sasuke nodded, still apparently unable to speak. He suddenly got up, beginning to pull at his boxers as he walked away.

"Sasuke-kun? Where are you going?" Sasuke opened his bedroom door, not even turning back to say, "I gotta take a shower…"

* * *

The honking of the van alerted everyone that Ino and Shikamaru had arrived. Along with them were the rest of the group, Sasuke and Sakura being the last to be picked up, as they lived closest to where they were boarding.

"Be safe, honey," Sakura's mother whispered as they hugged goodbye. Sakura rolled her eyes before her mother could see, then smiled back at her.

"Alright, lets hand out the tickets now. Naruto and Shikamaru, you're in 218."

"That means we're on the second level, right?"

"Hai. Ino and Hinata are in 219. Sasuke-kun and Neji, you've got 220, and lastly, Tenten-chan and I are in room 221," Sakura explained before everyone piled into the van, waving goodbye as Ino drove away.

The reached the docks about an hour later, and everyone raced out excitedly. Sasuke helped Sakura out, who then ran over to Neji.

"Neji!" Sakura shouted. Said Hyuuga turned around and arched a brow.

"Give me your ticket."

"…?" Tenten rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's obliviousness. She grabbed the ticket from his back pocket, trading it with Sakura's. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and followed as Hinata lead the way towards the boarding area.

"Wait… what… I-"

"_We're_ in room 221 now," Tenten said with a wink. "And _Sasuke_ and _Sakura-chan _will be in 220. Get it?"

Neji smirked. "Smart girls," he muttered as he pulled the brunette girl towards him.

They all walked up to the long line of passengers waiting to board the large ship. After about a half hour, they reached a buff woman taking the tickets, whose face read "I'd like to see you _try _and mess with me…"

"Tickets," she said monotonously. Everyone handed his or her ticket forward. After reading over each ticket, she looked up at the group.

"You need to have at least one legal adult with you," she snapped. Neji and Tenten stepped forward.

"We're eighteen," Tenten said. They pulled out their ID's and finally the woman allowed the group to walk up the ramp that connected the ship to the dock. Ino and Sakura pulled ahead and raced down halls and stairs until they reached the second level, then found their rooms.

"Yay! We're across the hall from each other!" Ino squealed as everyone made their way into their cabins. Each cabin had two full-sized beds, a small bathroom, and a desk and chair. Everyone ooed and aahed as they explored the fancy rooms.

"You guys, these cabins are _amazing_!" Tenten said with a grin as she walked into Sakura and Sasuke's cabin.

"Yeah I know!" Sakura exclaimed as she flopped down onto a bed. Naruto walked in with a frown.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she and Ino followed in. Sasuke scowled. Why was everyone coming into his and Sakura's cabin? He finally could have some alone time with her, only for it to be spoiled by their friends…

"They have instant coffee in each room, but no instant ramen!" Naruto said with a frown.

Hinata smiled, walking back to her room, then returned a minute later. She handed Naruto a box she'd packed of instant ramen. "I figured these would come in handy…"

Naruto let out a whoop and hugged her tightly. "I knew I was smart to like you!" he shouted.

"Okay, enough of stuffing ourselves into this cabin," Tenten said. "Let's go up top so we can wave goodbye as we set off!"

Shikamaru snorted. "Can we get any cornier?"

Sakura shrugged. "We could wear leis and flowered shirts with straw hats and sunglasses…"

"And yell _Bon Voyage!_" Naruto added.

Shikamaru sweat dropped, then allowed Ino to drag him up to the top deck. Sakura and Hinata stood on the railings so they could see better, as they were the shortest of the gang. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata, so she wouldn't fall. She blushed at first, but then intertwined their hands that rested on the railing.

Sasuke decided it wasn't safe for Sakura to stand on the railing alone either, so he placed his hands on her hips. Sakura smiled at him and leaned back so her head rested on his shoulder.

They all felt the jerk of the ship and suddenly they were pulling away from the docks. The girls and Naruto all waved goodbye with grins on their faces, the three other boys decided to stand there and look stoic like always.

After about twenty minutes, they decided to explore around the recreation decks. There were five arcades, four pools, six saunas, two casinos, two theaters, four gyms, a wing for shopping, and an area for archery and rifle target practice.

"Shopping!" Ino shouted, grabbing onto Sakura's hand. "Sakura-chan, we've _got_ to go! I can't wait!"

"Slow down, Ino-chan," Sakura said, stopping and tugging her hand back. "We're going to be here for thirty-three days! There'll be _plenty_ of time for shopping…"

"Alright then, what should we do?" Naruto asked.

"Let's go swimming!" Tenten suggested.

"Yeah!" Sakura shouted. She walked over to a pouting Ino and whispered, "Oh come on Ino-chan! Besides, now you can show off your new bikini!" Ino grinned and lead the way to the cabins to get changed.

The boys got changed in a minute flat, but of course the girls needed to decide which bikini to wear, how to wear their hair, which flip-flops matched their outfit best, etc.

"We'll meet you guys there…" Naruto said as the males walked upstairs to the pool on the top floor, where there was a large sunroof and lots of exotic plants. It was a lagoon style pool that everyone was excited to visit.

Sakura walked into Tenten's room, holding up a white sarong and a red sarong. "Tenten-chan, which one matches better?" Hinata, who was sitting on the bed with Tenten looked up at the sarongs, but couldn't decide which one she liked better.

"Go with the white sarong, and wear white flip-flops," Ino said as she walked in, flipping some of her hair.

Tenten grinned, "Yeah, what are you asking _me_ for?"

Sakura shrugged as she tied the white sarong around her waist. She looked in the mirror. "You're right, it's perfect, Ino-chan!" She wore a red and white polka dot bikini.

Tenten had on white board shorts that went down to her knees and a bikini top that was blue and green, matching the piping of the shorts. Ino's navy blue bikini sparkled in the sun, drawing even more attention to her breasts.

"Ino-chan, isn't that kind of…"

"-Slutty?" Sakura said with a teasing grin.

"I was going to say 'revealing', but yes…" Hinata finished as she sat up, straightening out her periwinkle bikini.

Ino winked in the mirror. "Maybe that's what I want…"

Hinata frowned. "Are you guys sure I can wear this?" Sakura smiled, sitting down next to her shy friend.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan! You look really good!"

"I- I don't know. I mean, a bikini? I packed my purple tankini, couldn't I just wear that?"

"You're _seventeen_, Hinata-chan, not seven. It's fine for girls to wear bikinis!"

"Besides, I'm sure Naruto'll love seeing you in it!" Tenten said with a wink as she straightened out the brunette buns on her head.

Hinata blushed and smiled. "Alright… I'm just going to get some jean shorts to wear on the way there…"

"We'll be waiting right in here!" Sakura shouted.

Hinata made her way towards her cabin, seeing the door wide open. "Ino-chan! You left the door open!"

"Gomen!"

Hinata sighed and smiled as she walked in, but then yelped when she saw a red haired guy standing there. "U-um, can I help you?"

He jumped and turned around from his spot at the desk. He gulped and then suddenly asked, "Who are _you_?"

The Hyuuga girl pointed to the door number. "This is _my_ room."

The guy blushed. "I'm sorry… I'm staying in room 319. Wrong deck," he said as he made his way out of the room.

"It's okay… no harm, no foul, right?" Hinata said with a small smile.

"Uh, yeah. Well… later!" he said, making his way down the hall.

Hinata shook her head as she pulled her jean shorts on. _That was strange… Oh well! _She shrugged and ran across the hall, where the girls continued to make their way upstairs.

The red haired boy smirked as he walked down the hall. _What a naïve little girl…_

* * *

**A/N: **Eep! Scary man! And just to confirm things, that wasn't Gaara. He's just an OC, because… well I'll explain later on maybe. Don't want to give anything away!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sooooo sorry for such a delayed update! I got caught in the world of Spirited Away for the past few days. I've just finished reading this **_amazing_**set of fics by a wonderful author, **Velf**. The first two parts are complete, and the last one is still on going. They're called _Courage of the Spirit_,_ Enchantment of the Heart_,and _Resilience of the Soul_. They're among my top three favorites, if you'd like to know the other two, just PM me. I have one for Naruto and one for Inuyasha. If you've ever seen the movie Spirited Away, I definitely suggest taking a look at them (make sure to read them in order!) A word of warning though, make sure you have plenty of time on your hands, they're quite long and trust me when I say that if you're forced to read them in snippets, you'll find that the story is always on your mind.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Ugh! I just _cannot_ believe those… those _sluts_!"

"Sakura…"

"I mean it was pretty clear that I'm your girlfriend! I was, after all, sitting right next to you!"

"Sakura."

"I at least thought they'd take a hint when I kissed you and called you Baby, but no! Those skanks just kept trying to flirt with you! I mean, _puh-leaze _did they actually think they had a chance?"

"SAKURA." Sasuke made his point by slamming the door shut after they made their way into their cabin. Sakura paused in her rant and turned around, an innocent look on her face.

"You're overreacting… _again_."

Sakura pouted, setting her beach bag down on the floor and slumping onto one of the beds. "But I just-"

"Did you see me ignoring them?"

"Y-Yes…"

"And when _you_ stormed off, who followed you back here?"

Sakura sighed. "You…"

Sasuke picked up the flip-flops Sakura had dropped when she entered, and carried his own sandals as well over to the pile of shoes Sakura had already created. He then set Sakura's beach bag- full of "necessities" (meaning lip gloss, concealer, sunscreen, at least two magazines, gum, money, "female products", a spare pair of flip-flops, towels, sunglasses, cell phone, another tube of lip gloss, etc.)- on the desk.

By now Sakura had gotten over her pout fest and walked over to her dresser, grabbing out a light blue cami and blue, pink, and green plaid sleep shorts. She finally managed to pry the soaking wet bikini from her body, flinging the two pieces into the shower. Sasuke couldn't help but feel aroused seeing his girlfriend walking around fully nude. Said girlfriend finally noticed ogling onyx eyes, and decided to pull her sleep garments on. She flung a pair of boxers at Sasuke, muttering the word, "Behave."

Sakura lay under the cool sheets, feeling her skin which had been heated from the hot tub finally beginning to lower back to a normal temperature. After changing as well, Sasuke climbed in next to her.

Sakura moved over so she could lay her head on his shoulder, briefly pausing to look at the clock on the night stand. "It's already eleven," she murmured. Sasuke gave his all purpose grunt, reaching up and stroking Sakura's soft locks, a habit he'd picked up on lately.

Sasuke grabbed onto Sakura's thigh, tugging her so she was lying all the way on him, their bodies pushed together. Sakura blushed as she noticed the way her breasts crushed onto Sasuke's bare chest.

"You know you have no reason to worry when girls get like that," Sasuke stated, but Sakura could see past the words and hear what he was actually saying. He was reassuring her she had nothing to worry about, that he loved her and only her, and he always would.

Sakura smiled, leaning down and pecking his lips. She nuzzled her nose against his, and then whispered, "Hai, I know." She shivered when she felt Sasuke's calloused fingers push her shirt up a little higher, so her lower back was bare. The skilled fingers then rubbed circles on the small of her back, causing Sakura to become increasingly aroused.

"And you don't need to worry about my Fan Boys either, Sasuke-kun." Suddenly, the pink-haired girl was on her back, her onyx eyed boyfriend hovering over her.

"Fan Boys? Here on the cruise?"

Sakura blinked 'innocently,' trying her hardest not to smile. "Yeah, didn't you see them staring at me and trying to show off for me?"

Sasuke searched his memories of the day. He remembered the annoying girls trying to flirt, Sakura's bikini, playing catch with Naruto in the pool, going in the hot tub, Sakura's bikini, laying out in the sun with Sakura… and her bikini, and then he found it. There were about half a dozen guys trying to impress her. He was just to busy trying to avoid fan girls and seem as emotionless to them as ever to notice.

Sakura giggled as she watched the Uchiha's face wrinkle in disgust. She had figured he wouldn't notice then, and would be upset about it later on. Now the next time a guy so much as looked at her, Sasuke would be between them.

_Oh well, _she thought to herself. _I just love when he gets all protective and bad boyish on me._

**Oh Kami, don't even get me started on Bad Boy Sasuke-kun, girl!**

She was pulled out of her thoughts in time to see Sasuke in a full time battle in his mind. He seemed to be berating himself for not beating those guys up. She reached her hand up to stroke the back of his neck, nuzzling his nose again.

"You know you have no reason to worry when boys get like that, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered with a smile. Sasuke snapped out of his trance-like state and smirked before leaning down to kiss the girl he loved, and prove to those Fan Boys just who Haruno Sakura belonged to.

* * *

Ivory white eyes blinked open slowly as the sun began to peek through the curtain. Neji glanced over at the clock, it was nearly ten in the morning. He figured the others would still be asleep, he was always the first to rise.

The body laying in his arms snuggled closer to him, a face half covered in rich brown hair snuggled closer in the crook of his neck. Neji brought a hand to Tenten's head, brushing her thick locks from her face. He nearly jumped when she ran her hand lazily up and down his bare chest, feeling each muscle ripple from her soft touch.

Neji climbed out of bed quickly, pulling the blankets over Tenten so she wouldn't be cold. He also knew she wasn't a big fan of laying out in the open stark naked. He walked over to the window, quietly pushing the curtain away. The ocean crashed against the ship's side, there wasn't a speck of land in sight. Sea gulls could be seen, but otherwise there was nothing else in view besides the sky and water.

He stood there peacefully for a few minutes before two slender arms wrapped themselves around him, tucking under his arms and resting on his chest. Neji felt a familiar pair of lips kiss him between the shoulder blades before the head of which those lips came from rested against the planes of his back.

"Ohayo," Tenten whispered, rubbing her hands up and down Neji's muscular torso. He turned around, bringing his strong arms around the girl as well. Neji smirked down at her, kissing her lips softly.

"How did you sleep?"

Tenten grinned. "Wonderfully. I was exhausted… thanks to you." She pulled her coffee haired lover back towards the bed, but he paused.

"Ten," he said in a warning tone. "What are you doing?" Tenten stepped forward, brushing some hair away from Neji's face.

"It's early, come back to bed."

"I don't-"

"Come on, Neji-kun! It's our vacation, we're _supposed_ to relax, remember? Come on, come snuggle with me." She lay down on the nest of pillows and blankets, opening her inviting arms to him. Neji smirked and gave in to temptation.

_Why not? _he figured. _We don't get much time alone together and Tenten deserves to be spoiled some times._

The couple lay there for about a half hour, taking their time to cuddle and tease each other. Eventually, Neji decided to be the responsible Hyuuga he was raised as and declared it was time to wake the others and go to the breakfast buffet on the third deck.

* * *

Eventually, everyone was persuaded from their cabins into coming up to breakfast. They were stunned when they entered the dining room, smelling the most delicious scents. Every kind of breakfast food imaginable was there, many from other cultures, yet also many typical Japanese dishes.

Sakura squealed in delight when Sasuke surprised her with a banana-chocolate chip muffin, had she not been carrying a full plate of food (and out in public) she would've surely ravished the man on the spot. Naruto walked past the couple with three plates in his arms as he made his way to their table.

Ino choked on her banana when the blonde male sat down next to her. "Are you seriously going to eat all of that?" she exclaimed.

The look on Naruto's face asked "Do you not know me at all?" He grinned and said, "This is just the first course," before digging in. Ino just laughed and turned her attention to the delicious hard boiled egg on her plate.

Hinata and Tenten walked down the buffet together, occasionally grabbing various egg dishes, fruits, or pastries. Tenten hummed the tune of a song she and Hinata had learned when they were younger, and then Hinata joined in, her soprano voice blending perfectly with Tenten's rich alto notes.

Hinata reached for a juicy looking pear, when she found another hand on top of hers. She blushed and pulled away quickly, only to find herself looking up at a familiar face.

"Sorry," the male said, before a light of recognition graced his face. "Hey, you're the 219 girl!"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Hai, that's me. Um, were you planning on taking that?"

The red haired boy grinned and handed the pear to her. "Have it. I'm Himura Kenshin."

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata."

"Nice to meet you. Listen, I know this may seem a little forward, but there's this great outdoor restaurant on the upper deck and I was wondering if maybe tonight you wanted to-"

"I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend," Hinata interrupted before Kenshin could continue. She blushed lightly, then smiled up at the red head. "But thank you for the compliment of asking."

Kenshin was about to respond when Tenten walked over to Hinata. "Hey what's up?" she asked. Hinata smiled. She knew her best friend too well, Tenten's eyes read loud and clear "Is this guy bothering you?"

"This is my friend Tenten," Hinata said to Kenshin. "Tenten, this is Kenshin."

"Nice to meet you," Kenshin said with a smile. Tenten nodded, but didn't respond further.

"Kenshin-san accidentally went into my room the other day, he was a deck lower than he thought," Hinata said with a light laugh. Tenten arched a brow and pulled Hinata away by the elbow.

"What a coincidence. Well, we should go eat." Hinata smiled good bye as her best friend led the way to their breakfast table.

"Is everything okay?" Hinata asked as the two sat down. Tenten leaned over and whispered, "I just don't think we should give our names away to strangers, Hinata-chan. There's something about that guy that I don't like…"

Hinata shrugged. "I guess so. He seemed nice to me. Maybe he was going to try to sell me something."

Tenten laughed. "I bet that's it," she said with a sarcastic yet teasing tone.

* * *

"We're going to go to the top deck," Sakura said as the group walked out of the dining room.

"There's this awesome rock wall up there!" Naruto explained excitedly.

"I thought you were afraid of heights," Shikamaru said to Sakura. She flicked her pink hair behind her shoulder.

"Not if I'm in a harness," she said with a grin. "And besides, Sasuke-kun will be right next to me!"

Hinata smiled. "I'm so excited. I bet you can see for miles at the top!" The four made their way upstairs, while Neji and Tenten announced they were going to the archery range. Once the couple was gone, Shikamaru sighed.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Shika-kun!" Ino squealed excitedly. "Guess what I want to do!"

Shikamaru sighed again. "Does it start with sh- and end in -opping?" His blonde girlfriend grinned and wrapped her arms around him.

"Let's go!" she shouted, then leaned up towards his ear. "Maybe if you're a good boy I'll model some bikinis for you…"

Shikamaru smirked and kissed her thoroughly. Ino moaned and pulled away, grabbing the brunette's hand and leading the way to the mall.

After about an hour of wandering through stores, Shikamaru had had enough. He was tired from all of the aimless walking and Ino still had yet to even _look_ at a bikini, let alone try some on.

"Ino," he said after she purchased some new shoes. "Let's go. How about we go to the pool or something?"

Ino sighed, looking down at her numerous bags. "Alright. Besides, there'll be _plenty _of other times for me to go again! Come on, lets go get changed."

Shikamaru nodded, leading the way to the stairs. They were nearly out of the mall when a voice echoed through the halls.

"_Ino-chan?!_"

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I'd write more, but I don't have much time right now. So I guess I'll just leave you with a cliff hanger. I'd offer to let you guess who the mystery person is, but I seriously doubt you'll know who they are.

Sorry for the shortness, but like I said, I've been really busy lately. We're lucky I even had enough time to finish this up. This is also a bit of a filler to get to the good stuff ;)

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_Apparently my email alerts aren't working… again. I don't know if it's just me, but the tech support button is gone from the site and I can't remember the web address. I'd like to report the issue, so if anyone knows the address, please tell me!_

**A/N: **So several of you have pointed out that my OC reminds you of Rurouni Kenshin because of his hair and name. I'm sorry to say that my OC is just that… he's just a guy I made up and I actually have no idea who this Rurouni Kenshin fellow is. I'd love to hear about him though, I don't think we get his show over here :(

**Warning: **Even though I really hate doing these things because I feel it gives away what's going to happen, it's been requested in previous fics that I warn readers when a lemon will occur. Although it's kind of dumb for people to get upset over that. I've warned you enough with an M rating! That should send off red flags!

So anyway, I don't want to hear any complaints of citrus content now. I've warned you. If you don't like it, just skip over it.

Oh yeah, updates may be slowing down now. I'm starting track next week, and I'll be doing play practice every Saturday. I'm also helping with the freshman play at my church (stage manager, baby!) on Sundays. So basically I'm doing something every day for the next few months. But don't worry, I **will** continue to update!

'Conscious' _Thoughts _**Inner Self**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Shikamaru nodded, leading the way to the stairs. They were nearly out of the mall when a voice echoed through the halls._

"_Ino-chan?!"_

Said blonde spun around, a large grin on her face.

"Masami-chan!" she squealed, running over towards the man with the dark tan and the extremely highlighted hair. The two hugged and jumped up and down, then Ino finally remembered who she was with and led the man to her boyfriend.

"Shika-kun," she said sweetly, grabbing his hand. "This is my good friend Masami. He's a make up artist I've worked with for most of my shoots when I still modeled."

"Why ever did you quit, Ino-chan?" Masami asked. "You were so wonderful. You were made for the catwalk, darling!"

Ino smiled. "I didn't have enough time. I got so focused in my ballet practices, student council, homework, and I'm _still_ sorting through my parent's divorce. Modeling was just a hobby, so it was dropped."

"Well we sure do miss you and your long legs. Oh, that reminds me, Aimi-chan and Kumiko-chan are here too!" He lead the couple to a store where two impossibly beautiful women embraced Ino.

The woman Ino introduced to Shikamaru as Aimi had dark blue hair, with a hint of dark violet. She had icy blue eyes and the whitest teeth Shikamaru had ever seen. Her skin was a glowing white, radiating perfectly from her tall, slim body. She was about the same height as Ino, but her hair was only down to her middle back.

Kumiko had dark skin, hair, and eyes. Her curly black hair went only down to her shoulders, long bangs covering mysterious brown eyes. Her tanned skin, enhanced by the white sundress she was wearing, made Shikamaru wonder if she was only half Japanese. Her skin tone made her look like an Amazon warrior despite her short stature- well short for a model, she was actually Tenten's height.

Last but not least was Masami. His skin was so tan it looked nearly orange. His brown hair had many highlights, and was spiked towards the sky. He had vibrant green eyes and a matching earring on one lobe.

_She sure has strange friends, _Shikamaru thought to himself as the quadruplet began speaking faster than Shikamaru could comprehend. Masami whispered something, causing the other girls to giggle. Ino looked back at her boyfriend, then replied, "Sorry, he's mine."

Shikamaru flushed. His first impression of Masami's sexual orientation had been correct. Not that he had a problem with Masami's homosexuality, but he wasn't so sure he liked being his object of affections.

"You _have_ to come with us to the club tonight. I've heard it's absolutely _divine_," Masami said to Ino. "You can even bring your boy toy!"

Ino smiled. "We'd love to, but we're here with six other people…"

"Bring 'em!" Aimi shouted. "The more the merrier!"

"There's just a slight problem," Shikamaru finally interjected. He sighed as the four cronies looked at him in confusion. "We're only seventeen. The eldest of us are eighteen…"

"No worries sweetie, Aimi-chan and I are twenty-three."

"And I'm twenty-five," Masami said. "We'll sneak you in, no problem!"

"Oh please, Shika-kun! Let's go!"

Shikamaru sighed again as his girlfriend tugged on his arm. "Fine," he said. "But on one condition…"

"Anything!" Ino shouted with a grin.

"Next time you want to go shopping, you go find _them _and leave _me _in peace for once…"

* * *

Tenten narrowed her brows as her arrow shot into the target, just below the center. She groaned, throwing her bow to the ground in defeat.

"Good Kami! What am I doing wrong?" she shouted to the sky, throwing her hands up in the air. An amused snort was heard behind her, but Tenten didn't have to turn around to know who it is.

"You're focusing too hard on your form, and not enough on where you want the arrow to go," the female's fiancé said as he walked over, his own bow in hand. "And besides, this was supposed to be a vacation- you can't sulk on a vacation."

Tenten snorted. "But I just really-"

"Need to relax," Neji finished with a smirk. Tenten sighed and wrapped her arms around the man before her. She smiled lightly, fingering the short hairs where Neji's neck and scalp joined in the back. The silky smooth little hairs were run through her long fingers before Tenten decided to speak.

"You spoil me," she announced in a sigh, resting her head on his chest. Neji leaned with his cheek resting on the side of Tenten's head, as she was too tall for him to stand comfortable with his chin resting on her head, as Sasuke and Sakura commonly stood.

"Hn. I know. Probably too much," Neji said with a smirk. Tenten snorted, nuzzling her face into her fiancé's neck.

"Well you're not going to stop."

"And why not?"

"Because when you spoil me, you spoil yourself as well," she whispered huskily into his ear. Neji's smirk grew wider as he kissed her, his tongue pushing into her waiting mouth. Their tongues rubbed against each other, when suddenly Neji's cell phone rang in his pocket. The screen read that it was his parents calling.

"This'll just take a minute," he said with a groan. Tenten smiled and nodded, walking down to the target and removing her arrow. When she walked back to where her ivory eyed lover stood, she frowned.

"What's with that look?" she whispered. Neji rolled his eyes.

"My father's business is having a financial problem. Being the future CEO of it, he wants me to decide what to do. This may take longer than I thought, I'm going to the upper deck where I can get better reception…"

"Okay, I'll be down here when you're done," Tenten offered before kissing him goodbye.

"Aishiteru!" she called out as he walked out. Neji waved his hand in the air, meaning he would've replied in kind if he weren't on the phone with his father.

Tenten laughed lightly, then turned her attention back to the target. She picked up the bow and took in a deep breath. The arrow shot through the air, this time landing to the left of the center point on the target.

"Damn it!" she shouted.

"Your boyfriend was right," a deep voice said. "Your form is perfect, instead think about how you want the arrow to get there."

Tenten turned around to see familiar red hair. "Kenshin-san," she muttered in greeting as the red head walked up to her. He observed the arrow, then turned back to the girl. Tenten scowled as she noticed his amused teal eyes.

"And he's not my boyfriend," she corrected. "He's my fiancé."

"Congratulations," Kenshin offered with a grin. He walked down to the target, reaching up to pull the arrow out. He pulled his hand away just a second before another arrow was shot in its place. Surprised, he looked back at Tenten.

"Oops," she said with a shrug as she grabbed her bow and arrows. Kenshin returned her two arrows, then followed the brunette as she headed out of the archery range.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm done. I've had enough practice for one day."

"So where are we going now?"

"_I'm _going to find Neji-kun. As for you, I don't give a damn." Kenshin frowned; this was going to be harder than he thought.

"I'll come with you," Kenshin offered.

"Thanks, really, but I can find him on my own," Tenten said with a snarl. Something told Kenshin that Tenten wasn't really thanking him.

"Please? You won't even know I'm here, I just… I took this cruise in hopes of getting closer to my mom. But she ditched me and decided to go bar hopping and hot tubbing with every single man she could find…"

Tenten bit her lip and glared, feeling her resolve begin to sway. Being an only child, she knew what it was like to be all alone, hoping just someone would play with her, spend time with her. She sighed, rubbing her temples as they walked up to the top deck.

"Fine," she muttered. "You can hang out with us today, but then I want you to leave me alone. I don't like hanging around weird strangers-"

"Well then, I'll make sure we're not strangers by the end of the day! I'll tell you everything about myself!" Kenshin offered.

"No, I didn't mean-"

"My name is Himura Kenshin. I'm seventeen years old. I like to play soccer and swimming. My favorite color is blue. My favorite food is chicken ramen and I…"

Tenten sighed. She was going to have to find a way to ditch this guy.

* * *

Everyone met up that night, and Ino announced their plan to sneak into the OceanBreeze Night Club on board. Neji and Naruto were none too pleased to find out that Kenshin had somehow been invited to tag along, but soon found out that if they ignored him, they forgot he was there.

Sakura squealed as she pulled her high heels on. "I'm so excited!"

"Sakura-chan, you act like this is the first club we've been to," Tenten said as she brushed her hair.

"Yeah, but this is the first club we've been to that's had drinks! This is an _adult_ club! I cant wait!"

"Do they expect us to drink a lot? I mean, I don't really mind a drink or two, but I don't want to get drunk!" Hinata said nervously as she put her earrings in.

"Don't worry about it, Hinata-chan. You only have to drink as much as you want. Once you're in, they don't check for ID's," Ino assured.

Sakura arched an eyebrow. "You speak as if this isn't your first time…"

Ino smirked and winked. "Let's just say that it pays to have friends who are legal and willing to sneak a girl in a few times."

"Ino-chan!" Hinata exclaimed. "How many times have you snuck into clubs?!"

"Just three times. It's amazing. You guys will love it!" Ino replied as she swiped some lip gloss on. Her cell phone rang.

"It's a text from Aimi," she explained after reading the message. "They're going to get their stamps while they're fresh, then we have to find them right away."

"I don't get it," Sakura said as they group of nine made their way to the club. "How are the bouncers not going to know we snuck in?"

"Just follow my lead," Ino whispered to the gang. They watched as Masami, Aimi, Kumiko, and three other models made their way towards the teenagers. Each person grabbed one of the younger teenagers and pressed their stamped hand onto the other's. When they pulled away, there was an identical mark on the other's hand.

Sakura grinned. "Genius!" she shouted. The mark on her hand looked like it had simply faded.

"Will it work?" Shikamaru asked, looking at his own faded stamp mark.

"It's worked every time I've tried!" Ino shouted, grabbing his hand and following behind her old friends. The adults stood around the circle of teenagers, so their young faces would blend in more. The bouncers just checked hands, and then allowed them back into the club.

Masami was right when he said the club would be amazing. It wasn't anything like the teenage clubs they'd been to before- it was _much _better!

* * *

"I don't care if you're only seventeen- you're _gorgeous_," Aimi slurred as she ran her hands through Sasuke's hair. The Uchiha snorted and swatted the model's hand away.

"He's also taken," a familiar voice also slurred. Aimi looked up to see Sakura standing there, piña colada in hand, scowl on her pretty face. "Go find someone else to bother, you pedophile."

Aimi snorted and strutted over towards a group of men, who all eagerly agreed to buy her drinks. Sakura slammed her empty glass on the table Sasuke was sitting at, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Yummy," she muttered huskily as she leaned over Sasuke's seated position. She had to stand on the step of the bar stool in order to be able to reach his face as she leaned forward.

"Sakura, you've had enough," Sasuke said. Sakura glared and gestured to the four empty glasses in front of Sasuke.

"Talk about the black calling the kettle pot!" she snapped with a slightly wobbly voice.

"How many drinks have you had?"

"Just a few! I had some martinis, a few hard lemonades, and this yummy piña… pino… peanut coladola!" she shouted. "They're delicious, Sasuke-kun. Want a taste?"

"Sakura, I-" He was interrupted when Sakura shoved her tongue into his mouth. Sasuke couldn't help but groan as he tasted the sweet coconut of the piña colada in Sakura's mouth. He pulled Sakura up so she was straddling him, his hands rubbing on her back.

"Oi teme, I'm taking Hinata-chan up to the top deck. We've had enough and wanna cool off," Naruto said. Sasuke broke away from Sakura and glared at his friend.

"Whatever," he snapped. Naruto sighed and pulled Hinata out of the club. Tenten was busy pushing Kumiko and several other girls away from Neji. Ino was talking animatedly with Masami and Aimi and several other models, leaving Shikamaru alone with this Kenshin guy.

"So this is what you guys normally do?" Kenshin asked with an amused grin as he nodded to the others. Shikamaru sighed and nodded. Kenshin laughed and nodded.

"That's cool. Wanna tell me about yourself?"

"No."

"Okay. I'm fine with that. I'm gonna go get a beer, want one?" Shikamaru nodded and smirked as Kenshin walked away. He was actually starting to like this new guy Tenten had found.

* * *

It seemed Sasuke still had a bit of his inhibitions, as he pushed Sakura away. The pink haired girl gave a confused squeak, nearly toppling over as she moved off of the bar stool.

"You've really had too much to drink," Sasuke muttered. Sakura waved her hand and let out a loud, "PFFFFT NOOOO!"

She giggled as she walked over toward the bar again, shouting something about wanting to try a chocolate martini. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his eyes, trying to regain control over his body. This was not the place to do that with Sakura, and he didn't want to take advantage of her back at their cabin. He decided he would ask Neji to switch rooms for the night so Sakura could be with Tenten, and leave the two males to themselves.

That idea went out the window when Sakura returned, although this time she was putting on a show. A chocolate truffle was sitting in the chocolaty drink, and she pulled it out, licking the alcoholic beverage off of it. Sasuke gulped, his onyx eyes unable to leave her petite form. After eating the chocolate, Sakura downed the rest of the martini, letting some of it slide down the edge of the glass. She licked the stem of the glass, all the way up to the edge.

'Okay, now to put that plan into action'

**What? No!**

_Err… yeah… um, what was it again?_

'Um… y-you know…"

Sakura set the glass down, her fingers gently gliding up the stem of the glass before she brought her finger to her lips. She licked the rest of the chocolate from her fingers, sucking on each one, deliberately never taking her eyes away from Sasuke's.

…

'…'

**-melts into puddle on floor-**

Sakura began to dance to the music, not noticing other males who were now watching her. Sasuke would've pummeled their asses… had he not been so distracted at the moment. Sakura rubbed her hands up her thighs, to her sides and chest, and lastly into her hair. She moved her hips in a circle as she let the beat of the music set her tempo. Her seductive dance was stopped when she suddenly turned to Sasuke and giggled.

"Wanna see a cool trick, Sasuke-kun?" she asked playfully. Sasuke sighed and nodded, relieved she stopped before he lost complete control.

Sakura giggled again. "I learned this trick at a swim team sleepover! Watch, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura grinned, reaching into her dress, one hand going down her cleavage, the other up the bottom of the garment. She quickly pulled her hands away and held them in the air. In one hand was a black strapless bra, the other clasped a black, silk thong.

"Look Sasuke-kun! Now there's nothing under my dress! Isn't that a neat trick, Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun…? Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke flung Sakura over his shoulder, shoving Sakura's undergarments into his pocket. He muttered to Shikamaru that he was taking Sakura back, then frowned when he realized the dress was so short that people got an eyeful from her position. He sighed and pulled Sakura down so she dropped into his arms bridal style.

"Where are we going, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, wrapping her arms around his strong neck. She pulled off her shoes and deposited them into her lap.

"I'm taking you back to the room." Sakura tilted her head.

"Why would you do that?" she asked, then she got a mischievous look in her eye. "Oh. _Oooooh._" She giggled and Sasuke sighed.

"No, Sakura," he corrected as if she were a young child. "You need to rest. You're drunk and you'll have a horrible hangover tomorrow."

"No I wont!" Sakura insisted.

"You will. You're a lightweight and we both know how much it sucks to be hung over," Sasuke replied.

"Kiss me," Sakura breathed in his ear. Sasuke adjusted his grip, as he nearly dropped the girl when she began to lick and kiss his neck. She moved her mouth all the way up to his ear lobe and began to suck on it. Sasuke bit back a moan and then Sakura nipped at the appendage playfully.

"You're no fun," she pouted when they reached their cabin. Sasuke lay her on the bed and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. "What are you doing?"

"A shower will help," he assured. Sasuke moved back towards her, aiding her in removing the tiny black dress she was wearing. He felt Sakura shiver and moan when his hand grazed her breast as he pulled the garment over her head. Sakura got up and pulled him towards the shower stall.

"Come with me," she said, wrapping her arms around his strong body. Sasuke pushed her away, ignoring his body's urge to take her over and over.

"No," he insisted. Sakura grabbed his hand, pulling him back towards her.

"Why not?" she asked, a sad look on her face. "Is it because you don't love me anymore?"

"You and I both know that's impossible," Sasuke said, allowing Sakura to take his hands in hers. "You… you're drunk. I'm not going to take advantage of you, Sakura."

"You won't be! I'm fully cons- consenting!"

"But you don't know what you're saying." Sakura arched a brow, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are _you_ drunk?"

"No."

"Well," she whispered with a smirk. "You're not sober either, now are you?"

"Sakura, I-"

"Maybe you're not taking advantage of me, maybe _I'm _taking advantage of _you_. Neither of us have a problem with that, now do we?"

'I'm not so sure about this…' Sasuke's conscious said.

_No, she has a point._

'Which would be?'

_I can't take advantage of her if I'm not in control of myself, now can I? _Sasuke thought with an inward smirk.

'Do you even know what you just said? All this alcohol has fogged up your brain, idiot. No matter what, you're taking advantage of her because her judgment is distraught'

**Except for the fact, **Inner Sasuke interjected, **that we all know she'd still be fully consenting even if she were sober. **

'…'

_Heh, caught you, ya bastard. You know he's right._

'Fine. You're all jackasses… if she hates us in the morning, don't come crying to me'

_Since you're so against it, you don't get to enjoy the pleasure with us then._

**Hell yeah!**

'What?! That's not fair! …Fine, have your way with her. But if she says stop at any time, or shows any signs that she'll regret it tomorrow, promise me you'll stop'

_You know I will._

"…Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked for the forth time. Sasuke snapped back into reality, looking down into slightly glazed over emerald eyes. He smirked, kicking off his shoes and socks. Sakura grinned, again wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

The two shuffled into the shower, where the hot water blasted down on them. Sakura kissed Sasuke's mouth hungrily, sliding her tongue into the dark cavern. Sasuke's arms moved to her back, rubbing every inch of the velvety skin.

Sakura buried her hands into Sasuke's black shirt, wanting to feel skin rather than fabric. She pulled the wet article up and flung it outside the stall. She rubbed her hands all over; up his sides, down his chest and abs. Sasuke groaned as he sucked Sakura's neck, no doubt leaving his mark on her. He moved his hands up to her breasts, massaging each tender mound.

As Sasuke's heavenly hands worked on her chest, Sakura pulled at his belt and pants, also throwing them into the bathroom. Now the only thing preventing sheer ecstasy was his pair of boxers.

Sasuke pulled his head down to continue the work his hands had begun. He sucked the beads of water from her soft skin, his tongue swirling around each pert nipple. Sakura gasped out as his hands ran up her thighs. His hand slipped between her legs, two fingers sliding into her hot core.

Sakura bit her lip as Sasuke pumped his fingers in and out at a deliciously wonderful pace. He would go slow then fast, deep then hard. She leaned forward, kissing every possible area on his god-like body. Bite marks and hickies were left all over the Uchiha's muscular chest and shoulders. Finally the ball of white hot fire in the pit of Sakura's stomach exploded, shooting waves of pleasure through her body as she came.

Sasuke smirked, licking his fingers and then kissed Sakura. She smiled as she tasted herself in his mouth. Their tongues darted back and forth into each other's mouth, struggling for dominance. Their emotions were so raw and passionate that the two didn't care who won in the end.

Sakura grinned, her eyes telling Sasuke how much she wanted him, needed him. They looked down and saw that Sasuke felt the same way. Sakura removed the last article of clothing, letting it drop to the bottom of the shower. She grabbed onto his strong arms, bracing herself for the pleasure that would take over her body when Sasuke slowly filled her.

He positioned himself, and Sasuke slowly slid home, groaning loudly as Sakura thrashed her head back and forth. She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding on tight so she wouldn't slip from the wet tiles. Sasuke grunted as he began pumping in and out; each time he pulled away she would clench her inner muscles around him. In return, he would ram his shaft into her as hard as he could, causing her to cry out.

Long almond nails trailed welts down Sasuke's back as he continued to pound into her, again changing pace from slow to fast, deep to hard. Sakura moaned, again bringing her mouth to his. Their tongues thrashed around the other wildly, almost in a dance. She began to feel the ball of fire in the pit of her womb, growing quickly, getting ready to burst.

Sasuke saw the look in her eyes, she was close. He brought his mouth down to one of her breasts, his teeth grazing over the tender skin. He sucked on her nipple forcefully, then with all his strength drove his manhood into her. Sakura gasped out as she came, Sasuke following seconds after. He held the girl close to him as she shook in the aftershock of it all.

They breathed hard, trying to calm their racing heartbeats as the two clung to each other. Sakura lay her head on Sasuke's shoulder, nuzzling her face into his neck. Sasuke smirked, pulling Sakura up higher on his waist so she wouldn't slip.

"I love you," she whispered. They looked at each other, kissing softly on the lips before Sasuke replied.

"Aa. I love you, too." Sakura grinned, then yawned. Sasuke smiled, lowering her to the ground and pulling himself out of her. He turned off the shower and each grabbed a towel to dry off.

Sakura turned on the TV that sat in a corner as she dried her self and then climbed into bed nude. Sasuke arched a brow as he wrapped the crisp white towel around his lower half.

"What?" Sakura asked. "It's not like I'll be needing pajamas tonight anyway…"

Sasuke smirked as he made his way to the bed, his towel long forgotten on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: **So there we go, that's what, my third lemon? I don't really know… I'm still kinda rusty on them because I'm writing based on what I've read. I have no personal experience in the matter… I'm one of the few people I know who want to wait until marriage- not because I'm a prude, but I'm a hopeless romantic and I find nothing more romantic than giving yourself to your love on the night of your wedding.

Ahem… now that we've gotten past that awkward moment…

Please review! Everyone who reviews will get Chapter 5 dedicated to them… because I feel so generous today :D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **OH. MY. GOD. So I was informed about Rurouni Kenshin, and decided to check it out. I looked at it on Wikipedia and nearly fainted. When I picked the names for my OC, they were completely random, because I liked them. His first name was actually going to be Ryo, but for some reason I decided to name him Kenshin instead. I have no idea how it happened, but apparently my subconscious had decided our bad guy is going to be a real anime character…

So FYI: the Kenshin in this story has short, spiky red hair, like Naruto's but a tad shorter, and teal eyes. He's also pretty tall- like just under Neji's height. So I didn't _exactly _pick the same guy, but that's still FREAKY.

YAY REVIEWERS! CHAPTER 5 IS DEDICATED TO:

**93addict**

**Frostyflax17**_(Thanks for all your help!!)_

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**

**Sayvorie**

**sasukesakurarules**

**Freedomstar999**

**uchihagirl02**

**PabloandDuck**

**Ninaleoliona**

**elloshort**_(Haha that's very observant of you. Points for you! You'll have to wait and see!)_

**Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90**

**k i n d h a l o **

chaoshyuuga1

megcabotreader

XoxOdanniXoxO_(-blushes- you flatterer! Thank you so much)_

**Tannenbaum Bell**_(Haha thank you!)_

**yukibozu**

**Mesuinu-Kodomo**_(Thanks so much! And don't worry, I'll never forget my reviewers!)_

**animefreak91113**

**Hikaru no Yuki-Chan  
**  
**hiba0907**

**SilkFedora**

**squall8final**

Sorry to anyone I missed and sorry for the long update.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

(A/N: This takes place a few days later. Let's say a week or so)

Ino walked in her and Hinata's room with a sigh. She set her bags on the desk and quickly changed into pink knit capris and a purple tank top. The blonde climbed into bed and pulled the covers up so they were tucked under her arms.

"It's nearly one in the morning," Hinata's quiet voice whispered. Ino's eyes shot open. Hinata had been waiting up for her? She sighed and let her eyes close again.

"Hai. I lost track of time…"

"What were you and Shikamaru doing?"

"I wasn't with Shika-kun."

"Oh? Who were you with then?"

"Masami, Aimi, and Kumiko. They've invited me to join in on a shoot they're doing here. The artist is an old friend of my tou-san's, so he doesn't mind. I'll be coming in late for the next week or so."

"That's… nice. I'm happy for you. How do you think Shikamaru will take it?"

"What do you mean?"

Ino winced when she sensed Hinata's hesitation. She knew whatever the brunette was going to say would be right on target.

"Well… I mean… he came on this vacation to be with _you_. And… you're spending it all with these models _instead_. Luckily he's befriended that Kenshin guy or he'd be all alone." Hinata's truthful response cut through the dark and Ino frowned. She hadn't even thought of how Shikamaru would feel, she was just so excited that she didn't think past being in front of the camera again…

"You have a point… but I think he's okay with it. Besides, all he likes doing is watching at those damn clouds. And whenever we hang out he's always complaining-"

"Because all you want to do with him is shop…" Hinata quietly pointed out.

"Whatever, I'll talk to him in the morning," Ino mumbled as she turned over in her bed.

The room was silent for another few minutes, before Hinata nervously cleared her throat and asked the question that had been in her mind for weeks.

"I-Ino-chan? I was wondering… have you ever considered going… with Shikamaru?"

Ino rubbed her eyes and turned back to face Hinata. "'Go with him?' Go with him… where?"

Hinata thanked Kami that the room was pitch black, so Ino couldn't see how red her cheeks grew. "Um… you know… I uh… ahem…"

Ino leaned closer, trying to decipher Hinata's mumblings. "Huh? What was that last part?"

Hinata cleared her throat again, her voice not able to go higher than a whisper now. "Go _all the way_."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, sure. We almost did once, but then my parents came home and he had to sneak out my window. I guess that we just never-" Ino paused in her ramblings and gasped. She shot up into a seated position, then whirled to look to her left at Hinata.

"Wait a minute," she whispered with a grin on her face. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Hinata blushed and looked down at her hands, fidgeting with her fingers. "Um… what do you think I'm saying?"

Ino squealed and hopped over to Hinata's bed. "Are you telling me you want to sleep with Naruto?"

Hinata laughed nervously, looking anywhere but at her blonde friend beside her. "What? No, I just… I mean… well I don't know… Maybe?"

Ino hugged her tightly, turning their lamp on. "Maybe yes or maybe no?"

"M-Maybe yes?"

Ino squealed again and ran out their room. "Ino-chan? Where are you going?" Hinata whispered.

"I'll be right back!" she whispered back.

The blonde pounded on a door. "Sakura-chan! Open the door!" she half whispered, half yelled.

An annoyed Sasuke opened the door, blanket wrapped around his lower half. His hair was tousled and there were hickies all over his body. Ino smirked and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped.

"I need Sakura-chan. It's an emergency," Ino whispered as she pushed past her best friend's lover. Sakura sat up in their bed, rubbing her eyes and pulling the blankets up so her chest was covered.

"What is it?" Sakura mumbled.

"It's an emergency."

"What kind of emergency?"

Ino glared over at the Uchiha who interrupted her, then whispered something in Sakura's ear. The pink-haired girl squealed and ran around the room, grabbing the first pair of pants and shirt she could find. She ended up in a pair of Sasuke's sweatpants and her own halter top from a previous evening.

"I'll be back later, Sasuke-kun," she whispered, kissing him goodbye quickly then heading out the door. The two girls found that Neji was just as reluctant to let Tenten go, but she managed to wear her own clothes over.

Hinata blushed as all the girls grinned at her once they were all seated on the bed. They began squealing and firing rapid questions at her. Soon the Hyuuga grew perplexed and had to throw a pillow at them.

"I'll answer your questions, I just need you to calm down!" she whispered. Sakura giggled and hugged a pillow.

"Sorry, we're just so excited! When did you decide you were… you know… ready?" Sakura asked.

"Well… I'm not even positive that I _am_ ready. I just know that I'm ready to consider it…" Hinata explained.

"That's okay," Tenten said. "That's how I was with Neji-kun. We kind of moved around the idea until one night it just… was time…"

"Is he good? 'Cause he looks like he would be-"

"Sakura-chan! I do not want to hear about my cousin's sex life!" Hinata shouted before Tenten could answer.

"Do you think you'll want to do it here on the ship?" Ino asked.

"I have no idea," the brunette whispered. "I just… I want it to be perfect and romantic and right. I don't want to regret it, and I don't want Naruto-kun to regret it either."

"Hinata-chan," Sakura said, tucking some hair behind the girl's ear. "Naruto is in love with you, he won't regret it."

"The only thing he'd ever regret was hurting you or going too far," Tenten reassured. Hinata smiled and looked down.

"You think so?"

"We know so," Ino said, wrapping her arms around Tenten and Sakura. The four of them squealed and had a group hug.

Finally Hinata pulled away, saying, "Well, I'll think about it. I just don't want to rush things…"

"Will you at least tell us if you decide to?" Ino asked as she crawled back into her bed.

"Of course… if it's not too spur of the moment. But I promise I'll tell you after it happens, if it does."

The girls grinned at each other, then Tenten and Sakura made their ways back to their own rooms. Sakura quietly opened her door and before she could even set the key down, she was pressed against the wall.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke growled as his deep onyx eyes bore into hers. He pinned her hands above her head, and Sakura flicked her room card (as best she could) onto the desk.

"Girl stuff," she explained. Sasuke snorted, then started kissing Sakura's neck. He moved down to her collar bone, when he heard giggling.

Not the light, intimate giggling Sakura sometimes made when they teased each other. But real, school-girl _giggling_!

Sasuke stopped his ministrations and scowled at the girl. Here he was, thinking he was getting her all hot and aroused, but no- she's sitting there giggling! Like she's being tickled!

"Sakura…"

"Hai?"

"You're… giggling…" Sasuke mumbled. Sakura smiled, tugging her hand free and using it to cup Sasuke's cheek.

"It's not you, Sasuke-kun," she assured, kissing him softly. "I've just heard the cutest news! I'm in such a great mood!"

Sakura hopped onto their bed and began jumping up and down. Sasuke finally groaned and tried to pull her down.

"Sakura, there's people sleeping below us. You're going to wake them up. Come down."

But alas, the two got caught in the tangled sheets and fell onto the ground. Sakura tried to roll and get up, but she found that only rolled the two up even more. By now she'd broken into a fit of giggles. She was laughing so hard she thought she was going to burst.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _So much for tonight…_

* * *

The next morning, Ino had announced she was going to go work out with Aimi and Kumiko so she'd look better for their photo shoot. Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji decided to check out the arcades. Tenten and Hinata wanted to try the rock wall again, but it was raining, so they settled for seeing a show in one of the theaters.

The girls made their way to the theater for daytime shows, and each got tickets for a musical about a samurai who falls in love with a princess he's been assigned to kidnap. They were walking to the theater entrance, when a familiar voice called out to them.

"Tenten! Hinata!"

"Ohayo Kenshin," Hinata said with a smile.

"Good Morning," Tenten greeted with a nod. Kenshin grinned and looked up at the sign.

"Seeing the show?" he asked.

"Hai… are you?" Tenten asked.

"Well… I don't know. I was thinking about it, because I have nothing better to do. But I don't want you to feel like I'm clinging to you or something-"

"Don't be stupid," Tenten interrupted. "Go buy a ticket and look for us in the theater. We'll save you a seat."

Kenshin nodded as he watched the two brunettes make their way into the theater. He smirked and walked over to the ticket booth.

_This just may work out even better than planned…_

* * *

Sasuke glared as he and Sakura walked down a deck. He looked out at the stormy sea, furrowing his brow.

"Okay," he suddenly said, turning to Sakura. They stopped and leaned against the railings. "What's the matter with you?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, looking like she was only half-listening to him.

"You haven't been acting yourself lately. You're all crabby and you always seem distracted," Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"So what, one thing goes wrong and suddenly there's something wrong with me? What, am I _defective_ now? You want to trade me in for a new one?"

Sakura felt the guilt rush over her in huge waves when she saw the look in Sasuke's eyes. He seemed really hurt, yet also confused. She sighed. She should've known he'd notice something was wrong. He's not a genius and her boyfriend for nothing…

"I'm sorry… I just-"

"What's wrong?" Sasuke suddenly interrupted.

"I… nani?"

"You said 'one thing goes wrong'. What went wrong?"

Sakura gulped, fidgeting with the ends of her hair. "Oh… right. I um…"

_Should I tell him?_

**He has a right to know.**

_Yeah… I guess._

**He'd want to know. You know it's true.**

_Okay, okay! I get it!_

Sakura took a deep breath and looked out to the ocean for a moment. Once she felt she was as collected as she could be, she returned her gaze to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered, as her voice had now left her. "I'm scared."

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Sasuke grabbed her hand, taking a step forward. Sakura bit her lip, looked up from Sasuke's chest and into his mesmerizing obsidian eyes.

"I'm late."

* * *

**A/N: **Eep! Cliffhanger! Haha I love it!

So please forgive me for taking soo long to update, I was really busy with starting track, choir concerts, confirmation, play practices, and homework. I'M SORRY!

Oh yeah, and I'm not really sure yet about what I wanna do with Naruto and Hinata. Let's take a vote. Please tell me whether or not you think I should write a NaruHina lemon (and I'd love to hear why.) I'm not promising anything yet, but I'd like to hear your opinions.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
